The shitty game Edward and Alice played with my mate
by jesslarhea
Summary: (Fifth in the "Taking my mate" Series) Full summary inside...Baseball scene! ENJOY!
**(("The shitty game Edward and Alice played with me and my mate?"** _ **Forth in the "Taking my mate" series))**_

 _ **1 "The Major's fun"**_

 _ **2 "What are you"**_

 _ **3 "Crash and Burn"**_

 _ **4 "Why are you following me Cowboy"**_

 _ **5 "The shitty game Edward and Alice played me and my mate"**_

 _ **6 ?stay tuned?**_

 **Summary-** _ **Alice and Edward knew all along who Bella belong to and wanted to break her spirit as much as they could! After Bella unwillingly gives Edward the most precious gift a woman could give a man, he takes her to watch the family play baseball knowing that the nomad trio will want her. What they didn't know was that once the Major finds out that Eddie and Malice has betrayed him and Bella, and that her life is in danger, the Major snaps and so does Jasper when he finally realizes that Bella really belongs to him. He completely demolishes everything and anything standing between him and his woman!**_

 _ **WARNING: mention of rape and abuse**_

 **~*~DISCLAIMER: ((** _ **I don't own Twilight at all people))**_

 **~*~CLAIMER:** _ **((I own any and all mistakes because no one is perfect and I'm no exception to the rule! Yes I could get help…but I don't))**_

 _ **-This story is rated mature but not for lemons, SORRY-**_

 _ ***Baseball scene-ish* ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 1|Jasper~*~**_

" _It's not quite time yet major, go play baseball with the family; play the part one last time, and then release the breast! Trust me now and you'll thank me when you see me later brother!"_ The text from Peter came an hour before Alice came bouncing up to me and telling me that we were going to play baseball today so Edward can show off in front Bella! I don't know why; every time that girl is in our presence she's terrified!

Before my know it all brother's vague as shit text I was close to telling Alice that I didn't want to pretend any longer and that I never believed her lie that I was her mate. The woman no doubt already knows that I know how she really is; I guess she is just taking what she can get with me, who the fuck knows with that woman.

Now don't get me wrong; I did love Alice once but here lately I just feel as if an intense pull is moving me away from her and towards something or someone unknown and I don't want to fight it; I want to run to it, embrace it and love it! Could it be my true mate calling to me; I've heard that, that could happen when one of a mated pair is in trouble.

"Finally asshole" Emmett yells breaking me from my thoughts. "Let's play some ball people!"

"Language Emmett" Esme scolds the big jackass.

I feel an intense amount of rage and fear and it's all coming from Bella. When I look over at her, I see her eyes are locked on Edwards form. It's like if it were possible she'd set his ass on fire right now. What in the hell did he do to her? I study her face and I can tell she has been crying and she's not moving really good either; every time she does she winces.

I discretely move closer to her and when I breathe her in I smell blood but it's mixed with something that is entirely Edward. When I realize what it is I begin to shake in rage and my monster is effectively beating his way out of me. I remember my brother's vague words telling me to release the beast; so I do and then prey that I don't regret it…

 _ **~*~The Major~*~**_

I smile when I see Edward my first target run after the ball that Emmett just hit out into the trees as I move to stand right next the my mate. How Jasper could not see her as ours, I'll never know!

"You don't really fear us do you Isabella; you fear him!" I say loudly, not caring in the least that the game has stopped and all eyes are on me and my mate.

"W-what are you t-talking about Jasper?" She stammers and looks at a wide eyed Edward. He looks to Alice and she shakes her head rapidly in warning.

"I'm talking about the fact that." I stop and turn to the Cullen's. "Edward is the one you fear and judging from your smell I now know why you would love nothing more than to set his sorry ass alight at this very moment." I grin at Edward. "And I'm all too happy to do just that for you my mate!"

"Mate" Isabella grabs my arm and the jolt that passes through us is the best feeling I have ever felt. It feels as if my heart began to beat again.

I turn to my mate and caress her cheek "Jasper and I will never let anyone hurt you again!" I promise her before kissing her cheek.

"Oh shit" Rose exclaims before kneeling and dragging a confused Emmett with her. "Kneel you moron's; that's the fucking Major not Jasper!"

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle places his hand on Esme's shoulder. "Jasper, Bella is Edwards mate and you are Alice's; so calm down son and tell me what has happened!"

I take an exasperated breath. "Well Carlisle as it turns out, Isabella is not dead-ward's mate and Jasper always knew that the pixy wasn't his -he was just lonely- anyway, I have felt nothing but fear from Isabella since Edward decided to take her as his _pet_ " I stress the word 'pet' as I glare at Alice because I know that she saw all this. "And today when I smelled her and what that sick fucker did to her Jasper set me free." I turn my cold glare back to Edward and Alice. "Once I kill those two, my mate and I will be on our way!"

"I can't let you do that Jasper!" Carlisle steps between me and the objects of my rage.

I grin at Carlisle and point to Rose. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Carlisle; Rose knows what it means to be in my presence from what my brother has told her. Seems she and Emmett were the only one's listening!" In the blink of an eye Carlisle, Alice and Edward are all on the ground from all the fear and pain I hit them with. I turn to look at Esme and raise my eyebrow in question. "Do you agree with your mate Esme?"

"I will always agree with my mate and I beg you not to harm my family."

"I'll tell you what Esme" I squat down beside her as she holds a trembling Carlisle. "I'll let you and your mate live but not those two. Edward raped my mate and Alice knew everything and let it happened; so I'm sure you will now agree with my terms wont you Esme?" I look into her eyes as she nods.

I rush to Isabella and catch her just as she begins to fall to the ground; her body convulsing with loud sobs. As I'm concentrating on my mate I notice that Alice and Edward are trying to get to their feet. "Baby I need to take care of the two that did this to you, ok?" I turn to Rose at Isabella's nod. "Rose can I trust you to comfort her and protect her?"

"Major, you know why you can trust me with your mate!" I nod and hand Isabella over to Rose. I do know why and it has very little to do with me being the Major; I can trust her with my mate because there is nothing more Rose hates more that a rapist, due to what happened to her in her human life!

After my mate is safely in Rose's arms I nod to Emmett." Stand guard over them!" He nods in return and does as I ask.

"It doesn't matter Jasper." Alice gasps out but continues to squirm on the ground as I hit her and Edward harder with pain and release Carlisle. "They're coming and they'll take her from you!" At her words I begin to smell three unknown vampire and two that I trust with my life running our way but before I can comment, I get a text from my brother that has me grinning from ear to ear. "I don't think so Alice!" I laugh just as my brother steps into view.

"What's up squirrel munchers?" Peter laughs at the situation. "Char and I came to help with the nomad situation." He walks over and leans over Alice and Edward and grins mischievously. "Guess you forgot to factor me and mine into the equation Miss Cleo!"

"How" Alice stops as she begins to tremble. "How did you know?"

"Well, you glorified palm reader." Peter chuckles to himself. "My gift is absolute and not based on decisions; I know shit and the shit that I know can't be changed." Peter taps Alice on the head then wipes his hand on his jeans. "Do you see your future now because that is the finality of this situation?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I look up just in time to see three nomads break through the tree line.

"Peter, Char, Em; have fun" I point to the nomads, not sparing them another glance as I reach for Alice and in one swift motion her head falls to the ground. I turn back to Edward and do the same before approaching my trembling mate and pulling her into my arms.

"Bella I'm sorry this all happened to you and that I didn't realize you were mine before that sick piece of shit touched you." I lean down and press my lips to her cheek. "You'll get your revenge, I promise you." I look into her eyes to show her how sorry I am for what I'm about to do. "Bella I can't lose you; so I'm gonna change you! You are mine and I'm yours and I'll do and give you anything you want but I can't keep you human!" I feel her hand on my cheek as she nods.

"I feel it Jasper; when I touched you it connected us and I can feel everything that is you, I trust you Jasper, uh Major, now do what you have to do! I'm ready." I smile at her words and the fact that she felt and still feels everything that is still going through me.

I kiss her lips softly before leaning down to do the same to her neck, then sinking my teeth into her soft warm flesh, pumping more venom than necessary.

"Peter, Char" I yell out just as lay a silent Bella to the ground.

"She'll be fine Major; she is just gonna be like nothing we've ever seen in all our years of being around newborns!" I nod as I approach them.

"Get Alice and Edward bagged up and take them with us" I grin at my know it all brother when he runs off into the tree line and returns a half a second later with two duffle bag in tow then proceeds to put Edward's body parts and Alice's head in one bag and Alice's body parts and Edwards head in the other.

I lift Bella in my arms giving Rose and Em a look. "The two of you are welcome to join us if you want but we need to leave because my girl is going to want her revenge when she wakes up and I don't want to be on the road when that happens!"

I look down at Carlisle and Esme and offer a sad smile. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way; you are a mated pair, so you both know it had to be done!" I nod once more before running after my siblings with my mate tucked tightly in my embrace as I allow Jasper to take over and care of our mate.

"I've got you now darlin', and I ain't ever letting you go!" I hear Jasper murmur as I step back into my cage to wait for the next time that I'm need.

The Major will always be needed!

* * *

 _ **-This story has one more chapter to it but I'm not sure when I'll have that finished…Stay tuned!**_

 _ **(\ _ /)**_

 _ **( * * )**_

 _ **(")(")**_

 _ **Happy Easter!**_

 _ **Follow, favorite, and review**_


End file.
